Home
by Registered User
Summary: Medusa went down to Amnesty Bay looking for a soul to steal...Who is this so-called "Aquaman" and what are Medusa's plans for him?


_**Hey what's up? I have the second chapter of the Diary of Medusa series. I actually planned on it being longer, but decided to shorten it. Anyway, here you go...**_

From the diary of Medusa

The fiasco of Gravity Falls behind me, I traveled to Amnesty Bay. Why Amnesty Bay, you ask? Well, a few months ago, some little known archeologist published a paper on a long-time local. He wrote that he was of Atlantean heritage, making all these wacky claims, such as his ability to swim faster than some cars, and to breath underwater among other things. He goes as far as to dub him with the name of "Aquaman". Obviously, the man in question didn't take it very well, and who would? I was almost tempted to feel some sort of empathy for him, but the keyword here is almost.

Anyway, I had come to Amnesty Bay for him. Or at least, I was hoping that he would be there. After he was exposed, he disappeared. There were some rumours that he was still around, and had been previously sighted with a small group of metahumans.

So why was I looking for him here? Well, I had some people who put their ears to the ground for me, and he had been spotted at three different spots near the coastline, and it looked like he was en route to his hometown. For what, I didn't know or care. All that was important was that I find him.

His family had run a lighthouse on the coast, so I figured that he would stop there. All was left was the wait. It wasn't that long as it turned out. He rose from the water, with the twilight sun illuminating him. His hair was shaggy and blonde, his bare chest showed off perfectly chiseled muscles, and a trident was in his grip. I was in position, so he didn't see me. I know it's been said before, but I love it when a plan comes together. Anyway, he looked up at the lighthouse, most likely reflecting on his old life in comparison to his new one. He stood there, silent and solemn. My cue had come, but yet I waited for a few more seconds to see if he was going to stay put. He did, so as I stood in the shadows, I spoke to him.

"You can't go home again."

He turned to attention, looking for where my voice came from. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Can you?"

He adopted a fighting stance and pointed his trident in my direction. "Come out from the shadows. Show yourself!"

I stepped out so he could see me.

"Who are you?"

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

"Sure, whatever. Tell me who you are, and who you're with and I'll answer you."

"Who I'm with? You misunderstand. I submit to no authority except for my own will. I am Medusa, a practitioner of magic. I am what some may call a witch." I began to walk near the water. He was still wary of my presence, not dropping his guard.

"I'm waiting for your response."

"What was your question?"

I glared at him. I didn't expect him to remember it, but I wanted to play up the drama. "The first thing I said to you, just a moment ago. I don't like repeating myself, but I will do it. You can't go home again. Do you know who said that?"

"Yeah, Thomas Wolfe."

"Do you agree? Can you go home again?"

He looked up at the lighthouse and surveyed the rest of the visible town. "No. At least…I can't."

Shame; regret; low self-esteem. Those last four words expressed those emotions in ways few people pick up on. I did, and I was glad that I gave my attention to him.

"Arthur Curry I presume."

He looked up at me with a scowl on his face. "You know?" I stayed silent. He gritted his teeth. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"The same thing you want from me."

Before he could give a confused response, we heard a car pull up. He took hold of me and ran to where I was standing not even a minute before. He held his arm out to hold me back, and waited till after the car drove by to retract it. He checked to make sure that the coast was clear.

"You don't think that they were trying to look for you do you?"

"I don't know, but I've had…trouble. Oh who am I kidding? I never should've came back."

"Oh but you should have," I put my hands around him (which, I am forced to admit, was more for my own comfort than his), "I mean, this is your home after all."

He pulled away. "Not anymore. I was cast out. Out of Amnesty Bay, out of America…"

"And out of human society," I finished for him.

He looked at me. "Yes, yes that's exactly how it is."

"I know. It's the same way for me. As I've said before, they have labeled me a witch."

"But are you?"

I was amused by his question. It seemed like he understood, so why lie when you didn't need to? "You say that as if it's a bad thing," I said with a smile. "I have abilities that not everyone else has, which makes some people jealous, especially those in charge. It seems to me that we're in the same boat."

He gave me a dumb look, which was when I realized what I just said. "Well, you know what I mean."

He nodded. "Why did you seek me out? There are other metahumans out there, some even more cast off than me."

"Yes, but…" A car came by again. We ducked out of sight, and waited for it to go. It sat there for at least two minutes before driving away, and I thought that I heard someone get out of the car, but wasn't sure. "That was the same car wasn't it?"

"Most likely. You were saying?"

"Oh, I knew others were out there, and they need retribution too, but…I feel as if you have an important part to play in what is to come."

"What?"

…And the car came back. This time, someone did come out, and wasn't trying to be discreet about it. They walked towards us.

"Arthur Curry!" they shouted out, "this is the F.B.I. The Bureau would like to speak with you. I'm here to take you to headquarters."

He grimaced at the words. He scanned the grounds of the lighthouse; were they telling the truth, and only had a car full of agents?

"Come out, Arthur. We're not looking for a confrontation."

He took a step forward, head high in the air. "Really? Then why do you have a sniper at the top of the lighthouse? I grew up with this place, did you seriously think that I wouldn't notice that someone was in it?"

It was about that time that I made my own horrible realization.

"Just in case things get violent. There's no more, I promise."

"Then what does that make the one on the buoy out there?" I asked.

We heard him draw a gun. "Mr. Curry and friend, I'm not asking, I'm not fucking asking you anymore. Come out with your hands up!" We looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. We nodded are heads in unison.

"I'm giving you until the count of three." We just stood there.

"One."

If they weren't looking for trouble, they would allow us to refuse.

"Two."

Right?

"Three!" We moved out of the way of the sniper shots just in time. Looks like we were right. The agents from the car moved in on us, and the sniper in the top of the lighthouse jumped down. We were surrounded, and outnumbered.

In other words the fight was in our hands.

"Leave them alive."

"Boo."

I knocked the sniper down with an arrow (it didn't help that he was most likely injured; with a jump like that, he had to have at least sprained something on the way down) and sent another into the crowd of agents. They jumped out of the way, and put themselves in Arthur's hands. He pushed them back with his trident, and later used it to block their punches. I sunk the sniper on the buoy with a few arrows, and fended off attacks from two more agents from behind. So they had another car full of F.B.I agents

"I like the way this is going. We should have talks like this more often" I taunted.

"Shut up and fight!" Arthur punched his way out of the crowd, ran off for a small distance, threw his trident into the ground, ran back and jumped off of it, coming down on his opponents with a good hard kick. He then swung his trident like a staff, knocking down all of the agents at once.

Meanwhile another one got me from behind, pulling my hair and kicking me in the back. "Grrr. Coward! Don't you at least have the decency to do it to my face?"

In my fury, I released a snake upon him. A giant snake that strangled him. He looked up at me, and with fear in his eyes, pleaded with me.

"D-don't, please don't."

"No, my anaconda does." _**(NOTE: That's right! I went there! Screw you Nicki Minaj!) **_And he lost consciousness. I turned and saw Arthur facing one opponent, who quickly fell.

"And stay down this time."

I walked towards him. "Well, well. It seems your prowess in battle is better than I could ever have imagined."

"Yeah about that, you seem to have imagined about me a lot. Tell me-wait, where's my trident?"

"Don't move!"

We turned to the boardwalk to see the agent who threatened us the first time holding Arthur's trident over the water.

"I swear, don't any of you move." I snickered, preparing to enjoy putting this fool in his place, but Arthur motioned for me to obey. "Good. Finally, you're co-operating. Now, you're going to stay where you are while I call for you to be taken in."

I clenched my fists, while to my surprise, Arthur put his hands up. "Dammit all, don't tell me you're giving up!"

"The hell I am. Trust me." He turned to the agent. "Hey! You're not familiar with Amnesty Bay are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How well do you know this place? Have you done your homework?"

"I have done research on this place."

"Alright, let me quiz you real quick." He put his finger to his temple. "Did you know that during this time of summer, baby killer whales frequent this beach, particularly right in front of this very lighthouse?"

"They what?" Just then a black whale's tail came out of the water, and quickly came down, splashing him. Another did the same. And another. Arthur kept his finger at his temple as he walked towards the man. The baby whales emerged from the water, blocking off all of his exits. Arthur stood in front of him, looking down on him as if he was threatening him with his mere presence. His fist met the little man's gut, and the F.B.I agent fell. The whales went back into the water as Arthur took back his trident. He lifted it in the air, as one of the whales jumped over the boardwalk.

He looked down on him. He put the points of the trident to the man's neck. "You have 30 seconds to get the hell out of my sight. And if I still see you 31 seconds later, you damn well better run faster."

He shot up and darted back to his car.

"And stay out, you rat bastard!"

With the sound of roaring engines and squealing tires, he left us. Arthur came back to me.

"Well done, well done."

"Oh shut up."

"Fine, if you don't want my thanks."

"Thanks, I'm OK with. What I'm not OK with is your condescending crap."

"Mmm. Guess I'd never make a good teacher."

"I'd see you more as a nurse than a teacher."

"Was that thanks or condescending crap?"

"Whichever you prefer." He started walking past me. "No doubt they'll send more men here to take us in. If you want to come with me you better try to keep up."

"We can make our stand."

"I offered to allow you to follow me. Don't push it."

I was losing him. I had to get to the point. "It looks like I was wrong about you."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What do you want?!" He screamed. "First you stalk me here, start spewing all of this nonsense, won't back off, talk like you know me…I don't know who you are, except you're some metahuman named "Medusa". And Medusa? Really? Some snake powers with a long list of names to choose from and you pick Medusa?"

"Medusa is my birth name." I could see that he was embarrassed. Now that he was silent, I could finally get a word in edge-wise. "But yes, I feel that I do need to clear the air. You see, it's true that I could've gone to several other metahumans, any other. But I came to you. Why? Because I want all of them freed from the chains that bind them. But it's not enough to just meet up with them one-by-one and hope that we get away. No, my cause needs a leader, and that leader is you."

His eyes grew large. "Me? Why me?"

"Because Arthur, I know about you. I know about your battles with the treasure-hunting mercenary Black Manta. I know about your work with that team of others. You're destined for greatness, and that greatness can be brought out with my help. Join me in my fight. My cause needs you."

He looked puzzled for a moment. He put his finger on his chin, thinking about my words. I kept my fingers crossed, hoping my plea would work.

He looked over to me. "Your cause, huh? I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!"

"The F.B.I didn't help very much."

"You still could've said something!"

I threw my hands in the air. Goddammit. So close, too close. No better than my failure with Stan. Filled with self-disgust, I walked away.

"I didn't say no."

I quickly turned around. "What?"

"But I didn't say yes either."

"So…?"

"So, I'll come with you. For now. If you want me to be your leader, I need to see if I can trust you. I'll come with you on your journey to help superhumans. I take it you have a list of them that you aim to "free". I suppose I should see if I could help."

Yes.

"Really? You're being honest?"

"No, it's whether or not you're being honest that I want to make sure of. Until then, I will come with you."

I turned to the darkness as I smiled. Success. Sweet, sweet success.

"Besides, it's not like I can go home."

_**Oh no. Arthur, what hav you gotten yourself into? Well, we'll find out where this goes next time. Good night/morning/afternoon/whenever the hell you're reading this!**_


End file.
